


Best friend kissing challenge

by Emrysismagical



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysismagical/pseuds/Emrysismagical
Summary: Johnny wants to kiss his best friend, ok? He just wants to make sure Peter won't hate him afterward.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Best friend kissing challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this my first ever fic, and I'm so excited! It's been forever since I've written anything, but I'm very proud of how this turned out.

"I don't know what to do, Sue," He said softly, trying not to smile as his sister rolled her eyes. He was going through an emotional crisis, and his sister was making fun of him, typical Sue.

"Simple, you either kiss him or don't. I still think this one of your stupidest ideas ever, but if it will make you stop pining for him." 

Johnny attempted to interrupt "I-"

"No, I'm serious. This is killing you, and you've already ignored my first suggestion of simply talking to Peter about how you feel." She said, ignoring Johnny's attempt to interrupt her, turning her head to shoo what he assumed was one of the kids out of the room. "Johnny, it's Peter; what's the worst that can happen?" 

"Hating me forever is a legitimate possibility," Johnny said. He must've made a face without realizing because suddenly Sue was looking at him with a sympathetic look. 

"This just isn't some crush, is it?" She asked softly.

He shook his head "No, I think I'm in love with him, Sue, but I can't lose him. He's my best friend." Just then, an alarm popped up, interrupting the face time call. "Shit. Sorry, Sue, I've got to go Peter will be here any minute!" He exclaimed, quickly pressing the red end call button. 

God, he was almost there, and Johnny was still so fucking nervous. Unfortunately, the talk with his sister didn't make him feel any better. _Remember if he pushes you away, it's just for Tiktok. It's just for Tik Tok._ Funnily enough, that didn't make him feel any better just more terrified about what he was about to do. 

Jesus Christ, where was Peter? Of all the days to be running behind, it had to be today. He should've expected it though Peter would probably be late to his own wedding _and_ funeral. If he didn't get there soon, Johnny would lose the nerve to do the challenge/prank he was already dreading. Sue was right; this was one of his more idiotic ideas. Of course, no one was forcing him to do it, but his fans had been begging him for weeks. Johnny was a people pleaser at heart, and when it came to his feelings, he was an absolute coward. Besides, it wasn't the first time he'd done something stupid to appease his cult-like following of teenage girls. Countless Tik Tok dances, several collabs, and what he was most known for challenges. 

This wasn't just a challenge though his feelings for Peter were genuine, which could ruin his friendship. The question was, is it worth it? Like Sue had said, he couldn't work up the courage to just _talk_ to Peter and admit his feelings. So Johnny had set up a scheme to use Tik Tok to his advantage and kiss his best friend in front of a camera. If it ended up being a disaster, he could always "no homo" his way out of the situation. That was the plan anyway.

Thankfully there was a knock at the door before Johnny could overthink the "plan" any more than he already had. He quickly opened his door to Peter, looking as good as ever. 

"Hey, Johnny, good to see you. It's been a while since we've hung out." Peter smiled, walking around Johnny into the apartment.

"Yeah, sorry about that had some things I needed to sort out." He replied quickly, closing the door behind Peter. Things being stupid feelings. Johnny watched Peter walk into the living room, flopping on the couch and looking up at him expectantly.

"No worries, it happens. So movie night?" 

"Yeah, what else would we be doing? You pick the movie, and I'll get the popcorn," Johnny yelled as he walked into the kitchen. If Peter replied, he couldn't hear over the blood pounding in his ears. Johnny quickly set up the popcorn in the microwave, and now he was on a two-minute timer. He took his phone out of his back pocket and peeked into the living room. Sure enough, Peter was still scrolling through Netflix. Breathing a sigh of relief, Johnny quickly set up his phone, making sure it had a clear sightline to the couch. One-touch and the video had started to record.

"Alright, guys, here goes nothing." Johnny grinned, taking a deep, steady breath watching the timer on the microwave count down to ten seconds. "For the record, if things go poorly, I'm killing everyone who suggested this." He paused, winking at the camera. Just kidding, you all know I love you." He hurried towards the microwave and popped it open before the timer could hit zero. 

"Hey, flame brain, almost done with that popcorn?" Peter shouted from the living room.

"I can't make it cook any faster, Pete and seriously? My hair catches on fire once, and you can't stop with the stupid nickname?" Johnny whined, grabbing a bowl for the popcorn he could hear Peter laughing in the other room.

"Aunt May still refuses to let you boil water on the gas range, Johnny. You really think I'm letting that go anytime soon?" Peter was still laughing as Johnny walked into the living room.

"Be nice or popcorn for you," Johnny admonished, sitting beside Peter. 

"Fine temporary truce for popcorn," Peter agreed, making a grab for the popcorn. All of a sudden, Johnny was nervous again, sitting this close to Peter was nerve-wracking. He had to do it now what was that phrase, speak now, or forever hold your peace? Johnny was pretty sure that the words were only relevant to a wedding, but he thinks the expression is pretty dead-on in his case.

"Ok, so I was thinking dinosaurs, but Netflix is terrible at picking good movies, so they only have the third one. Which is definitely the worst out the bunch, but what else can you do in crisis situations." Peter shrugged, looking over at Johnny. 

"I think the newest Jurassic World movie takes first place for the worst movie of the series," Johnny said.

Peter looked up like he was considering his point and nodded. "Ok, I do concede on that point, but to be completely honest, I'd like to forget that movie exists," Pete said, picking up the remote. "So, are we good with the movie choice or?" He trailed off, looking at Johnny expectantly.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, that's fine, but before we start the movie, I want to ask or well rather show you something," He said hesitantly. _Oh God there's no backing out now,_ Johnny thought steeling himself for the next two minutes. They were either going to be the best or worst two minutes of his life. He shifted closer to Peter, letting their knees bump. "Is that ok?" He asked, waiting for Peter to nod before leaning in closer to press their lips together.

Ten seconds had passed, but it felt like an eternity, and Peter was sitting there stiff as a board. Slowly Johnny pulled away, keeping his eyes downcast. A million thoughts were going through his head, was Peter going to leave? Would he want to stop seeing him? Jesus Christ, what had he done?

After a few seconds of agonizing silence, Peter spoke, "Johnny, look at me." Johnny refused at first, he couldn't bear to see the pity in his best friend's eyes. If he could even call him his friend after this. 

"Johnny, please," Peter said, Johnny could hear the desperation in his voice. Peter probably wanted to look Johnny in the eye as he rejected him. Do the whole _it's not you; it's me._ Finally, he raised his head only to look at the spot behind Peter's shoulder. If Peter was going to reject him, he wanted it to be over as soon as possible. He was already making plans to grab the ice cream from his fridge and curl up in bed for the rest of the night. 

Another long moment passed, and Johnny felt like he was going to explode. Why wasn't Peter saying anything? Did he enjoy watching him squirm? 

Johnny opened his mouth to tell Peter it was just a joke, but then he felt Peter's fingers in his hair, pulling him forwards, and then they were kissing. It was his turn to sit there unmoving, but Peter was relentless, and Johnny. Johnny just melted kissing Peter as he may never get another chance, and possibly he wouldn't. Johnny's hands trailed down, untucking Peter's shirt and grazing his hands over smooth skin. 

"Peter - Pete, please fuck," Johnny gasped, and Peter seemed to get the memo because suddenly he was on his back Peter above him. He leaned forward, pinning Johnny's arm above his head and connected their lips again. 

Despite the more compromising position, this kiss was sweeter, less hurried almost chaste in a way. Johnny was on cloud nine, imprinting this moment into his mind. Then Peter pulled away, and Johnny couldn't stop the embarrassing whine that left his throat. "wha-," He said, willing his eyes to open, watching as Peter moved off of him.

Johnny quickly sat up, running his hands through his hair, taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. 

"I'm sor-" He starts, but Peter quickly shuts him up with a kiss. Johnny was surprised he was sure Peter had realized that it was _Johnny_ he'd been kissing and not some pretty girl. 

"Don't you dare apologize, flame brain," Peter teased, running his thumb against Johnny's bottom lip. "I've wanted to kiss you for ages, Johnny Storm."

Johnny swore his brain short-circuited right there. 

"Then, why?" Johnny asked, unable to form coherent thoughts much less speak them. He grabbed Peter's wrist tightly as if he was afraid Peter would run out on him now.

"I didn't think you were interested in me. Although now looking back on it, I feel pretty stupid now." Peter said, lightly tugging his wrist from Johnny's grip, choosing instead to gently hold his hand. "Plus, I saw you set up the phone camera in the kitchen, and I thought you were filming something for Tik Tok."

Johnny could feel his face turning what he assumed was a very unattractive shade of red. "You saw that?" He asked, wishing the ground would swallow him whole at that moment.

Peter snorted, "Johnny, you really aren't as sneaky as you think you are, but that's why I didn't react when you kissed me initially. I thought you'd figured out how I felt and using me for views," He admitted.

One minute he was hot, and then the next minute, he felt all the blood drain from his face. " Peter, I swear I wouldn't. The camera was just an excuse, and I-" Before Johnny could get too worked up, Peter shut him up with another kiss. That was definitely something Johnny could get used to in the future.

Peter pulled away, shushing Johnny gently. "You didn't let me finish after you pulled away you looked like you were about to cry, and I realized that you kissing me wasn't a joke or just for the camera."

"So, what you're saying is my scheme worked?" Johnny asked, winking coyly.

"Mmmhmm, but don't let it go to your head, your ego's big enough as is," Peter said, ignoring Johnny's indignant sound of protests.

"You might wanna grab your phone before it dies," Peter said, picking up the popcorn from where it'd been knocked to the floor, only a few kernels ended up on the floor. Johnny yelped, removing himself from Peter's side to retrieve his phone. 

"So that was a whirlwind of emotions, but I think it mostly worked out in my favor-" Johnny said, turning to look back at Peter.

"Johnny, hurry up. I wanna cuddle with my boyfriend on movie night," Peter said, pressing play. 

"Well, that's my cue to go. This is going to be a bitch to edit later," Johnny muttered, finally turning off the camera. 

"So boyfriend?" Johnny said, trying to school his expression to something neutral. By the way, Peter was looking at him; he guessed he wasn't successful.

"What do you prefer, partner?" Peter asked, raising his arm in invitation. Johnny gladly accepted snuggling next to his boyfriend's side and resting his head against Peter's shoulder.

"Nah, boyfriend is perfect."


End file.
